Dragonball Judgement Day
by Doubledome
Summary: It isn't over. The gates of Hell are open, and 50 titans are going to take over the world. It isn't over. Hades, Cerebus, Goku, Vegeta, and the fate of the world.
1. Warning From Boronks

Ok, this is my Fan Fic. Its typically about what happened after GT. Enjoy.

4/6/2 AS, 13 months until Judgment Day. Episode 1: Warning From Boronks

3 months Goku has been flying away with Shenron. This is where our story starts. While the Z warriors thought they had defeated every villain there is, there gonna get even more than that. In the year 2 AS, Vegeta, his son, Gohan, and Goten are in Kame's chamber training. The boys would love going SS3 so that's what Vegeta is just teaching them.

"I never thought the day would come that I had to teach you three to go SS3. Well I guess the future holds all. Turn SS2!"

They all went SS2 in a quick flash. Sparks matching the color of the room filled the doubts of the boys.

"Ok here's the fun part. I want your power to explode. Think of your worst enemies and act like you want to kill them."

Gohan thought of Cell, Trunks thought of Bebi, and Goten thought of Super Buu. The veins started growing on their heads. They had a long road to get to this moment too. Vegeta made them train until they couldn't walk on their own. He had to train them since they would love to be as strong as Goku. Vegeta was about the same as Goku, but he wasn't the idol they had in mind. Vegeta already went Super Saiyan 3. The power raised until…

Gohan went into it first and split the room in light. "Wo, now I know what dad feels like."

Trunks and Goten got into the form turning the other half of the room in light. "Wow dad this is awesome, I have no clue how you and Goku…" And when all the excitement of Trunks is enjoyed……….

"Super Buu. Die!" Goten yelled as he spawned a golden beam out of his fist.

Goten then in a stupid accident blasted two inches from Vegeta's face.

"Ohh, heh heh, sorry."

Things like this made Goten single. His twelve consecutive girlfriends all broke up with him. After a while, since he really didn't have anything to do, he trained. But then Vegeta started feeling pity for Trunks, having to work for a company. Then one day, Vegeta reached through a window pane of a glass window, grabbed Trunks by the collar, and told him he was going to become a warrior. So Trunks and Goten trained under Vegeta for a while, getting stronger and stronger by the day. But then Gohan was thinking how great it would be to be as strong as his father. In a day of working, he snuck out from his mom and came to Vegeta. And that's what all led up to this moment.

Vegeta didn't flinch from the beam. "Imagination Goten. I think its becoming a reality."

Meanwhile Goku landed on a planet with a dizzy head. He traveled through space on the eternal dragon, and actually absorbed the Dragonballs in him, keeping him alive on his journey.

"Huh where am I?"

He got up and batted his eyes open, still blurry from a three month sleep.

"Imbecile, turn around."

He turns around in a calm mood. He was going to lose it as he saw Nova Shenron when he turned his body around.

"Wo. Nova, Rage, Omega, the rest of you. Hey I'm sorry I had to go and save the world from the dragons thing, but you know I was just joking around I mean co…"

"We aren't here to fight Goku. Be Calm. Were just here to train you." Said Ices, aiding his brother in an explanation.

Goku got his calm back seeing that he probably wasn't going to die. "Wo, ok good."

"For the rest of your life." Completed Ices.

"What?! I can't stay here for the rest of my life, I just go..…Oh man I'm still a kid. Man I wish I could hang with Vegeta and the others for a little while."

Ices explained the whole, I'm going to kill you story. "Let me explain. We were only evil because emperor pilaf made a wish in evil. We aren't the bad destructive dragons you used to know. But you before we train you, I think you have something of ours. Omega will you do the honors."

"Of course."

Laying his heavy ghost white hand on Goku's chest, the Dragonballs came out of his skin and went to the corresponding dragons.

"Whatha? Man Earth must be a lot better than this." Goku looked up in the sky.

Meanwhile somewhere near a distant star, the last Saiyan who survived Frieza's ambush was going to Earth.

"Good thing I snatched these before leaving from the HQ. 4 Stun needles and 2 power needles. Should be enough to destroy this planet. Hmm, this tower seems like a good place to land." Said the Saiyan.

Gohan looked at the gate of the room. "Hey guys, I don't know about you, but I sense a strange power."

Vegeta looked surprised. "Weird. We haven't had a problem in a while no have we? Go, but be careful."

Gohan rushed out the chamber and went through the whole maze of the tower to get to the top.

Trunks looked at Gohan and got a tad jealous. "We should follow him."

Vegeta had to command that one. "Let the boy do as he pleases. He's stronger than you 2 so we can all agree he can take care of himself."

Gohan made it to the watchtower when…

"I guess I beat him here."

"Guess again." Said a semi deep voice coming from a speaker.

Gohan turned around to see the parked Saiyan spaceship when out came a Saiyan with a red tank top tucked in Big yellow pants, with a short tail. He was huge, about Broly's size, but Gohan tried not to sound too intimidated. He powered out of Super Saiyan Three so it didn't look like he was jumping to conclusions.

The Saiyan wasted no time. His name was Boronks. He survived off planet Vegeta at the age of fifteen. His mom and dad wanted him to be a warrior saiyan, so they bought the best ship money could buy. They sent him off to be a Warrior, and sent him to a charted planet. He got off the planet, but that's when he saw a black and red ball heading straight for planet Vegeta. He saw his family and friends die, and his home planet. That's when he went to the planet of Kantonimor. He was alone. He then saw a big arena. It was a battling arena. He went there and annihilated all competition. His idol being Vegeta, and his competition always losing, he grew up to be a strong Saiyan. Then there was the day he learned how to go Super Saiyan. He used the power, and grew more and more Super Saiyan forms. He had to make a life for himself, so he went out to find Vegeta, and ended up on Earth.

"Where are the Dragonballs?" He asked, cutting to the chase.

Gohan kept quiet and didn't say a word.

"Stubborn are we. Well I'm searching for Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta. They came here about 4 centuries ago and never came back. Have you heard of the names?"

Gohan could answer that one. "Raditz and Nappa are dead. Died their first day on the planet. Vegeta, well lets say he found a better life."

"He turned a new leaf or you're lying. I don't know why this planet hasn't been destroyed yet but I will be back. You might want to bring your strongest fighter out. If you don't you will regret every moment that you didn't."

He teleported, leaving the ship behind. Gohan then sent a message to all Z Fighters. Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta were too busy, but he could tell them personally. When Tien got the message he thought King Kai could help and messaged him. King Kai then had a mind discussion with Goku.

King Kai hurried his discussion. "Goku, you aren't done yet old friend. You have to go back to Earth. A strong Saiyan is there and ready to fight. I don't know how strong this guy is, but please, we need you Goku."

"Ok." He said to King Kai as the message ended. "Hey I need to go back to Earth because some gu….."

Nova was going to play around with his mind now. "Then wish it. That is your only way."

"Ok I wish I was on Earth."

Nova chuckled. "Hold up. You haven't found them yet. Dende didn't tell you this, but every time the Dragonballs are gathered again you get another wish. That means you get two wishes. Happy hunting."

"Wait I only need one wi….."

They were already scattered. Goku looked at the balls go flying. Great. Just great.

"I'll be back with the balls."

He blasted off. Then Omega started thinking.

"Lets see if you have what it takes to save Earth."

Goku slapped his head 4 seconds later.

"Ahh, how am I going to find anything without a radar."

He looked beside his feet and saw the device surrounded by clumps of dirt that looked like they had been dug up.

"I don't know how this got here but it will do"

So with that Goku was off to find the 3 star Dragonball.


	2. The Broken Gate

8/9/235 BC , 1028 years until Judgment Day Episode 2: The Broken Gate

A few weeks after Goku left with Shenron the gates of Hell broke, but this time the enemies were even stronger. It started off with an apprentice named Cerebus. He had the head of a Rabid dog with big red eyes, and the body of a human. He was trying to get his master out of the Seal of the Shining, a warrior named Hercules locked him in 10000 years ago. He could still talk to him through the seal, his master just couldn't do anything but talk. So Cerebus searched and searched the galaxy until he found a book with the history of the seal. It said that he needed three things to break the seal, 2 of the 4 power stones, and to wait 4000 years for the seal to wear down. So Cerebus waited, trying his best to find the stones. The stones had so much power they could make a human destroy the world. They could be made into bullets, and go through any surface imaginable. And it was thought, one day, the power stones would pick the chosen four to wield the power, and go inside their bodies to stay with them forever. He had to get them. Cerebus was known as the Titan of torture. The titans were named when Hades and Cerebus enslaved the 48 darkest hearts in the world. They called them the titans, and they named themselves the titans. Forever to be bound as evil, the Hero Hercules defeated Hades and locked him in the seal of shining, along with all of the titans, but forgetting about Cerebus. Hades had the power to depletes the seals one by one with his abyssal power, but first he needed to get out of his. Cerebus was one of the best titans. There were 49 other titans, including Hades, his master. Hades had a complete plan to rule over Hell and the Universe. He just needed to get out. One day, 1028 years from judgment day, Cerebus found the stones on a very scared planet. Why were the citizens so scared? Then it hit him. The legendary super saiyan, Broly, was coming. Broly destroyed more planets than anyone. More planets than most Saiyans combined. Cerebus hid behind a large stone and thought.

"Oh, he doesn't look much of a fight, but that probably isn't a problem. This guy has destroyed more planets than can be counted. He destroys those stones and Hades is locked in the seal forever. I have no choice, I must fight him."

He stepped right in front of Broly. He saw that he could go Super Saiyan, but that was it. He then realized that he could get him from destroying the stones, and get him to target a random foe. He was the titan of torture after all. Control equals torture.

Broly was stepped in front of by Cerebus, as the a black boot crossed his path. "You gonna stand and killed with this planet or are you going to do something?"

Cerebus tried sound as nice as possible, although he knew Broly wasn't the kind of guy who did anything related to nice. "I'm not gonna let you destroy the planet, but you can leave an….."

"I have no intentions of leaving but if it's a fight you're asking for It would be my pleasure."

Cerebus took a deep breath. The hard way was it? Yes, always the hard way. "I guess you leave me no choice."

Cerebus knew he was stronger than Broly, but to keep someone from destroying a planet was completely insane. Broly went Super Saiyan. Cerebus made the first hit with speed, then got knocked back with a quick slap. Broly blasted him, and Cerebus got up like it was a pillow. He went right after Broly, feeling the burn of the sweat he was putting off. It was a brutal battle. Cerebus was then knocked right on his back. Seeing green light shining on the ground he heard…..

"Gigantic Meteor!"

Cerebus gently hit the Meteor back, hitting the upper body of Broly.

"You thought you could defeat me. You thought all my hopes of ruling the world would fall to you. You pity me. Leash of Hell!" He said as he raised his hand and pointed it at Broly.

Chains started coming out the palm of his hand, tying up Broly's legs and arms. Even Broly's muscles couldn't break these chains.

Cerebus spoke strict orders to the enchained Broly. "I want you destroy, and target one person. I don't care who it is. Just don't interfere with my plans anymore. Mind torture!"

A violet ball with electricity shot out to Broly's head. It was slowly taking control of Broly on the inside and the outside. He was now a true Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Augghhhh, augghh ,Kak, Ka…"

"My work is complete" Said the servant Cerebus. What he did to Broly, would cause controversy to the whole universe.

He took the stones and went back to the seal inside of hell, being that he was already dead. Broly wasn't doing alright though. He had new power. A new soul. A new target.

"Kakoroooot!!!!!"

From then on Broly kept destroying planets and went to Earth to fight the Z warriors. Back in Hell Cerebus waited a few years until using the power of the stones to release his master. The stones then shot at the seal, making it very weak. Hades broke out the seal with his long white cloak. You couldn't see his face in the cloak, he didn't have one. All you could see inside that dark facial spot of his cloak was his gleaming red eyes. The rest of his body was mostly covered in the cloak. He had black gloves on, and black boots. He was known as the Titan of Eternity. The stones, as in the myth, went inside Hades and Cerebus as they gained amounts of power.

Hades rose out of the seal as blue lights shun up into Snakeway. "I'm back and I've never felt better."

Cerebus, even though being a servant, was about as powerful as Cerebus, but he just chose to be a servant, so he talked like a servant. "Hades, Its time to take over the universe."

"Good, because I already have a plan."

From King Yemma's factory the alien boy was still commanding the Spirit Machine. He had grown up to be a man. Little did he know that he was in for a big change.

"Man it feels good that I can't crack the machine again. I don't know what would happen. This is made of pure Glicorin Metal. Only a monster could crack this."

A sudden crack just sounded through the area. No hesitation this time. The dimension monster was instantly made. Janemba. Hades led Janemba into Hell since he was already dead, Gogeta's compliments. Janemba didn't go easy though. They had to compromise and threaten and a ton of other stuff just to get him to shake hands. They got him there, but a voice box or two had to be the cost. He let him mess up 2 dimensions. The dimension of the living and the dimension of Hell. Hades only let a few people come out of Hell at a time. He Even let Bardock out once, knowing he was an ally of the Warriors protecting Earth. It was all part of the plan. Hades almost never went on not knowing what was going on. And now that he was alive, he could release the Titans' gates 1 by 1. And yes, he knew there were good Titans. He controlled the dimension passing with the Seal of Shining, taking control of its power when he got out. . He uses the seal, no one gets out unless he says. The only thing that could stop him from ruling the universe now were the other 2 Power Stone and the Z Warriors. And he had help outside of Hell. Now that everything was set, he couldn't be stopped. Broly was in Hell and so were the rest of the Saiyan. He couldn't be knocked off his thrown, and when the seal was broken it released tons of power all over Hell. That was how powerful he was. Then one day, a few weeks into ruling Hell, Piccolo demanded freedom.


End file.
